Phobia
by Icy Heart Frozen
Summary: Aslinya sih perfect, tapi sayang gak asli... hahaa Sorry bad summary Baca aja lahhh.


Naruto dan chara lainya hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto.

Tapi cerita ini punya saya hahaa :-)

Warning : Gaje, Konyol, gak nyambung, typo(s), humornya gagal, bahasanya gak baku dan parahnya gak lucu.

Jangan paksa baca ya kalo ga suka. Nanti epilepsi, gangguan tenggorokan, gangguan kehamilan, dan janin (lhooo)

mempersembahkan~ (jeng...jeng..jeng..jenggggggggg)

 **PHOBIA**

Pagi yang cerah, bunga- bunga bermekaran~~ ciee yang terus-terusan kepikiran.(upps, maap)

Ahh bukan itu maksudnya,

Maksudnya itu pagi yang cerah untuk seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang super tampan, super tajir, super sexy, super pinter, super datar (ekspresinya), dan super sekali (lhooo).

Yahh pagi yang cerah pokonya lah, kan soalnya ini hari minggu. Gak ada kuliah, gak ada dosen killer, gak ada ceramah panjang lebar, gak ada duduk berjam-jam sampe bokong keram... pokoknya free..

Kecuali tugas, hemm tugas sih banyak banget, bangetz malahan apalagi karena Sasuke mahasiswa jurusan Arsitek. Tapi yah apalah daya, yang punya tugas itu si Uchiha Sasuke, si pangeran charming yang katanya paling tampan di Konoha International University yang katanya universitas paling unggulan di Jepang lah pokoknya.

Fasilitasnya, beuhhh guilaaaa menn.. yang kuliah disitu aja anaknya orang-orang yang tajir-tajir, anak bos-bos, pejabat, dewan, mentri, ahh terserahlah mungkin kalo dicari anak presiden juga ada. Tapi cari sendiri yah hehee

Ohh kembali masalah tugas, iya tugas. Dimana-mana itu, mahasiswa akan mendapat predikat 'Malang' kalo udah dapat yang namanya tugas numpuk dengan deadline yang menari hula-hula bikin pusing kepala. Tapi apalah daya, biar gak mainstream kali ini tugasnya yang dapat predikat 'malang'.

Iya, malang. Khususnya tugas-tugas kuliah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ya habis gimana gak malang, dengan otaknya yang loadingnya sama kayak kecepatan cahaya itu, hahaa tugas-tugas gituu mah gampang. Ingat yahh, Gampang. Palingan juga gak sampe sejam udah kelar semuanya.

Nah disitu tuh tingkat kemalangan dari si tugas-tugas. Habisnya kalo tugas-tugas itu punya perasan pasti bakal syedih gitu. Masak ga sampe sejam ngelihat tampang rupawan si Uchiha Sasuke ini udah balik lagi dimasukin ke tas buat dikumpul besok.. huaaa adeks gabisa diginiin bangg... gabisa...! (Halah lebay)

Nah kembali ke si bungsu Uchiha ini. Yahh namanya juga hari minggu, duduk-duduk santai dipagi hari sambil menikmati secangkir earl gray biasa lah orang kaya, catet KAYA dan didampingi cemilan berupa...emmm apa yahh gak tau ahh Sasuke kan gak suka makanan manis. Kan gak mungkin earl gray disajikan berdampingan dengan tomat segar..hahaa gak mungkin, meskipun dalam kasus Sasuke yang maniak tomat sih mungkin-mungkin aja.

Okay intinya Perfect Sunday for Perfect Uchiha Sasuke Evahhhhhh... (ever maksudnya heee)

Tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAAAAAAA...!" Bruakkk...Pranggggg...

Upssss sepertinya gak seperfect harapan mu Sasuke. Ckckckk

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar dari lamun gantengnya. Ckk kamu ngelamunin apa sih Sas..

Dengan kakinya yang jenjang, Sasuke langsung berlari maraton keluar dari rumahnya menuju rumah tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Jangan ditanya lah kenapa Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba lari gitu. Ya iya lahh orang yang teriak histeris pagi-pagi gini itu tetangganya yang merangkap jadi pacar kesayangannya itu. Hemm siapa lagi sih kalo bukan si Haruno Sakura. Iya, Haruno Sakura, tetangganya sekaligus pacarnya itu. Kalo tetangga yang lain sih bodo amat.

"PERGI KAU MAKHLUK LAKNATTTTT...!"

nah loh tambah cepet larinya tuh si Sasuke, panik, iya panik tau cowok ganteng juga bisa panik tau. Gimana gak panik coba otaknya yang jeniuss itu udah ngebayangin hal-hal absurd yang mungkin dialami pacarnya. Contohnya mungkin aja kan ada orang jahat yang masuk kerumah terus berbuat yang iya-iya sama pacarnya.. hemm bisa jadi sihh, kalo emang iya, mana rela coba. Cewek yang udah jadi milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke disentuh orang lain. Siap-siap mati aja tuh orang.

Brakkkk..."SAKURA.. dimana kau!" Teriak si Sasuke panik setelah membanting pintu dengan tenaganya yang super itu. Ckk pintu yang malang.

Mata elangnya dengan cepat men-scan area rumah Sakura, dan yang Sasuke temukan adalah Sakura yang berdiri mematung di ruang tamu dengan wajah pucat, dengan posisi aneh seolah-olah memasang kuda-kuda buat menyerang sesuatu. Ditangannya terdapat tongkat bisbol gitu dan... astaga...

Krik..krikk

Krik..krikkk

Krikkkkkkkk...

Ternyata setelah di tengok, entahlah otak Sasuke yang tadi loadingnya unlimited speed tiba-tiba menjadi lemot..mot ngalah-ngalahin bekicot.

Scanning area, started..

1%...

10%...

30%...

60% in progress..

99% ... failed.

Gahhh ini bukan donlot mendondlot anime lah pake segala failed pas progress udah 99% sakit hati bang.. sakitttt..! (Abaikan)

Yahh yang Sasuke tau, ruang tamu sakura sudah gak berbentuk lagi. Habis ada perang bar-bar mungkin. Sofa kesana-kemari, dan meja kaca pecah berkeping-keping. Membuat kaca-kaca halus berserakan dilantai.. hii ngerii kebayang aja kalo keinjek sakitnya tuh dikaki.

Sasuke ga habis pikir.. apa coba yang membuat pacarnya ini jadi bar-bar kayak gini. Coba deh liat tampilannya itu.. Ckkk... wajah pucat, mata melotot, bibir komat- kamit mengumpat gak jelas, badan bergetar dan yang pasti dipanggil-panggil pun gak nyahutin seolah-olah gak ada orang lain selain dia.. tatapannya cuma tertuju pada satu titik ya itu pecehan meja.. dannn Astaga apa itu.. itu.. emmm gimana yahh ngomongnya. Dibilang seekor makhluk tapi sudah gak berwujud, seonggok mungkin tepatnya.. yaa seonggok makhkluk yang semasa hidupnya pernah memiliki nama kecoa. Makhluk malang yang sudah hancur, mungkin Karena dipukulin berkali-kali pake tongkat bisbol oleh Sakura.

Sasuke tau kalo Sakura yang jago karate, dan memiliki kekuatan monster itu memang phobia sama kecoa. Dan seumur-umur baru kali ini ada kecoa nyasar kerumah Sakura yang notabenenya seorang mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengannya dan yang pasti sasuke berani jamin semua barang-barang dirumah Sakura itu higienis bahkan lantainya pun kinclong karena di pel 3 kali sehari, pagi, siang, dan malam (lhoo kayak jam makan aja).

Tapi beneran lohh ini kejadian langka saudara-saudara mengingat baru kali ini ada kecoak nyasar kerumahnya. Atau jangan-jangan gugle map nya sih kecoa salah nangkep sinyal gps sampe-sampe kesasar gitu. Udahlahh hanya kecoa, gugle map, dan Tuhan yang tau.

Yang pasti yang harus Sasuke lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan calon istrinya, upss pacar maksudnya.

Jadi dengan inisiatif yang entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style lalu membawanya ke dapur rumah Sakura. Dengan lembut ia menurunkan dan mendudukan Sakura diatas meja makan. Lalu dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil segelas air dingin dikulkas untuk Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi cengo tiba-tiba Sadar jika ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"S.. -kun.." panggil Sakura ragu dengan nada yang bergetar, entah karena masih shock, atau karena kelelahan entahlah.

"Hn" hanya dibalas satu kata ambigu dari sang empunya Nama.

"Sasuke-kun...sasuke.. hiksss... a..aku takut" isaknya tertahan.

"Hn" balasnya ambigu sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Ck.. SASUKE-KUN.. aku bilang aku taku. TAKUT !."geramnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata takut.

Yah siapa sih yang gak sebal coba. Disaat takut, galau malah pacarnya hanya merespon dengan kata ambigu laknat yang entah itu terdaftar dalam KBBI atau tidak. Kalo bukan karena yang namanya cinta mati sudah dipastikan nasib Sasuke sudah sama kaya kecoa diruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun bisa tidak kau tidak mengeluarkan kata laknat itu hemm." Katanya mencoba sesabar mungkin.

"Hn" balasnya dengan tampang datar, datar, sedatar talenan.

"Grrrrraahhh... Sasuke-kun bisakah kau... gyahhhhh... kau membuatku gila Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau simpati kepadaku sedikit saja Sasuke, bisakah kau buang harga dirimu yang tinggi itu hmm. Aku tau kau pun sama dengan ku Sasuke, aku tahu kau juga takut dengan kecoa sialan itu sama seperti ku. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura kau tidak takut segalanya." Ucap Sakura panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan emosi.

"Hn. Aku tidak takut pada apapun." Jlebb... bisa dilihat mungkin aja puluhan Pisau menancap dipunggung Sakura. Apa-apan jawabannya itu. Datar, arogan dan.. da..

"Arrggghhhhh..." geram Sakura frustasi. Tanggannya diulurkan hendak mencakar wajah menyebalkan didepannya. Sakura sudah tidak peduli jika nanti ia dipenjara karena alasan kekerasan, tak apalah. Yang penting bisa menyalurkan emosinya kepada si tampang stoic yang sok keren didepanya yang emang keren sih yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

Tapi tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Sasuke.. lepaskan!" Sakura meronta tapi sia-sia.

"Cukup Sakura. Bisakah kau tenang!" Bentak Sasuke.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca setelah dibentak oleh Sasuke. Ini baru pertama kalinya selama mereka pacaran Sasuke membentaknya.

"Hahhh.. sudah cukup Sakura. Aku minta maaf." Kata Sasuke menyerah.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau phobia pada kecoa tapi bisakah kau tenang hemm?".

"T..tapi sasuke kun kau menyebalkan. Apa kau tidak takut sama sekali dengan makhluk menjijikan itu." Rengeknya

" Tidak.. aku tidak..."

Plukk.

Perkataan Sasuke terputus saat dirasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh diatas kepalanya.

" S..Sasuke- kun.. itu.. itu ci.."

Brukk... kata-kata Sakura terputus oleh bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh "cak"

"Ehh?"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Gyaaaa... Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun bangunn... sasukeeeee!" Panggil sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pingsan Sasuke.

OWARI

Gyaaaa~~~ gimana.. gaje kan maaf ya, humornya garing dan gak lucu.

Bagi yang udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya yang membangun.

Trimakasih.


End file.
